nightsdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
*'''-5 000 000 000''' Ly-cilph start travelling. *'''-650 000 000''' Ly-cilph arrive at Milky Way. *'''-211''' Laymil mass-suicide, creating the Ruin Ring. *'0100' Kiint visit Earth in secret and start training observers. *'0800' Tyrathca settle in Mastrit PJ. *'2020' Clavius base established. Mining of Lunar subcrustal resources starts. *'2037' Beginning of large-scale geneering on humans; improvement to immunology system, eradication of appendix, organ efficiency increased. *'2041' First deuterium-fuelled fusion stations built; inefficient and expensive. *'2044' Christian reunification. *'2047' First asteroid capture mission. Beginning of Earth’s O’Neill Halo. *'2049' Quasi-sentient bitek animals employed as servitors. *'2055' Jupiter mission. *'2055' Lunar cities granted independence from founding companies. *'2057' Ceres asteroid settlement founded. *'2058' Affinity symbiont neurons developed by Wing-Tsit Chong, providing control over animals and bitek constructs. *'2064' Multinational industrial consortium (Jovian Sky Power Corporation) begins mining Jupiter’s atmosphere for 3He using aerostat factories. *'2064' Islamic secular unification. *'2067' Fusion stations begin to use 3He as fuel. *'2069' Affinity bond gene spliced into human DNA. *'2069' Plot of “Sonnie’s Edge” *'2075' JSKP germinates Eden, a bitek habitat in orbit around Jupiter, with UN Protectorate status. *'2077' New Kong asteroid begins FTL stardrive research project. *'2085' Eden opened for habitation. *'2086' Habitat Pallas germinated in Jupiter orbit. *'2090' Wing-Tsit Chong dies, and transfers memories to Eden’s neural strata. Start of Edenist culture. Eden and Pallas declare independence from UN. Launch buyout of JSKP shares. Pope Eleanor excommunicates all Christians with affinity gene. Exodus of affinity capable humans to Eden. Effective end of bitek industry on Earth. (Most of these events covered in “Second Chance at Eden”.) *'2091' Lunar referendum to terraform Mars. *'2094' Edenists begin exowomb breeding programme coupled with extensive geneering improvement to embryos, tripling their population over a decade. *'2103' Earth’s national governments consolidate into Govcentral. *'2103' Thoth base established on Mars. *'2107' Govcentral jurisdiction extended to cover O’Neill Halo. *'2115' First instantaneous translation by New Kong spaceship, Earth to Mars. *'2118' Mission to Proxima Centauri. *'2123' Terracompatible planet found at Ross 154. *'2125' Ross 154 planet named Felicity, first multiethnic colonists arrive. *'2125' Second new terracompatible planet discovered. Multiethnic colonies founded. *'2130' Fifth new terracompatible planet discovered. Multiethnic colonies founded. *'2131' Edenists germinate Perseus in orbit around Ross 154 gas giant, begin 3He mining. *'2131-2205' Start of what historian will name the Great Dispersal: Massive starship building programme initiated in O’Neill Halo. Govcentral begins large-scale enforced outshipment of surplus population. Civil conflict on some early multiethnic colonies. Individual Govcentral states sponsor ethnic-streaming colonies. Edenists expand their 3He mining enterprise to every inhabited star system with a gas giant. *'2139' asteroid Braun impacts on Mars. *'2160' Large-scale enforced outshipment of surplus Earth population by Govcentral, peaks at 2 million a week. *'2180' First orbital tower built on Earth. *'2205' 130th new terracompatible planet discovered. (Historians mark here the end of the Great Dispersal) *'2205' Antimatter production station built in orbit around sun by Govcentral in an attempt to break the Edenist energy monopoly. *'2208' First antimatter-drive starships operational. *'2209' Carys Thomas discovers the Norfolk Tears. *'2210' Richard Saldana transports all of New Kong’s industrial facilities from the O’Neill Halo to an asteroid orbiting Kulu. He claims independence for the Kulu star system, founds Christian-only colony, and begins to mine 3He from the system’s gas giant. *'2218' First voidhawk gestated, a bitek starship designed by Edenists. *'2225' Establishment of a hundred voidhawk families. Habitats Romulus and Remus germinated in Saturn orbit to serve as voidhawk bases. *'2232' Conflict at Jupiter’s trailing Trojan asteroid cluster between Belt Alliance ships and an O’Neill Halo company hydrocarbon refinery. Antimatter used as a weapon; twenty-seven thousand people killed. *'2238' Treaty of Deimos; outlaws production and use of antimatter in the Sol system; signed by Govcentral, Lunar nation, Asteroid Alliance, and Edenists. Antimatter stations dismantled and abandoned. *'2240' Coronation of Gerrald Saldana as King of Kulu. Foundation of Saldana dynasty. *'2245' Plot of “New Days Old Times”. *'2267' First skirmish involving use of antimatter among colony worlds. *'2270' Eighth skirmish involving use of antimatter among colony worlds. Cumulative total: thirteen million killed. *'2271' Avon summit between all planetary leaders. Treaty of Avon, banning the manufacture and use of antimatter throughout inhabited space. Formation of Human Confederation to police agreement. Construction of Confederation Navy begins. *'2300' Confederation expanded to include Edenists. *'2301' First Contact. Jiciro race discovered, a pre-technology civilization. System quarantined by Confederation to avoid cultural contamination. *'2310' First ice asteroid impact on Mars. *'2330' First blackhawks gestated at Valisk, independent habitat. *'2350' War between Novska and Hilversum. Novska bombed with antimatter. Confederation Navy prevents retaliatory strike against Hilversum. *'2356' Kiint homeworld discovered. *'2357' Kiint join Confederation as “observers”. *'2360' A voidhawk scout discovers Atlantis. *'2371' Edenists colonize Atlantis. *'2393' Plot of “Candy Buds”. *'2395' Tyrathca colony world discovered. *'2402' Tyrathca join Confederation. Idria discovered. *'2408' Mining operations start in Idria. *'2413' Plot of “The Lives and Loves of Tiarella Rosa”. *'2420' Kulu scoutship Ethlyn discovers Mirchusko and the Ruin Ring. *'2428' Bitek habitat Tranquility germinated by Crown Prince Michael Saldana, orbiting above Ruin Ring. *'2432' Prince Michael’s son, Maurice, geneered with affinity. Kulu abdication crisis. Coronation of Lukas Saldana. Prince Michael exiled. *'2532' 1st intact Laymil corpse found in Ruin Ring. *'2550' Mars declared habitable by Terraforming office. *'2575' Laton’s group settles secretly in Schuster County. *'2580' Dorado asteroids discovered around Tunja, claimed by both Garissa and Omuta. *'2581' Omuta mercenary fleet drops twelve antimatter planet-busters on Garissa, planet rendered uninhabitable. Confederation imposes thirty-year sanction against Omuta, prohibiting any interstellar trade or transport. Blockade enforced by Confederation Navy. *'2582' LDC establishes a colony on Lalonde; Durringham founded. *'2586' Plot of “Escape Route”. *'2602' Aethra is germinated around Murora. *'2605' Arklow counties bankrupt. *'2610' Ly-cilph arrive to Lalonde system. *'2611' Plot of the trilogy.